To Have A Home
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Scorpius is homeless and broke thanks to his brilliant best friend Albus. So naturally the only thing for Al to do is to invite Scorpius to stay at his house. Lily hates Scorpius from the depths of her heart, but things can change... Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Homeless

SCORPIUS

'Al, you actually can't be serious.'

'I'm sorry Scor but she said we could only get the flat in a month.'

'But we gave her the deposit, Al, that's all the money I have.' I thought of the long summers spent working for muggles and saving up everything I earned so I could finally leave. 'I am now broke. And homeless.'

'I'm really sorry Scor but there is actually nothing I can do.'

'I really don't think you get it Al; I have nowhere to go after Hogwarts. I barely have enough money to feed myself for the next month, let alone find a place to stay. I can't go back to the Manor you know that right?'

This was Albus Potter and I discussing our living arrangements after Hogwarts. He is possibly one of the most irresponsible people I have ever known but he's still my best friend. I had severed all ties with my parents at the beginning of the school year. Al had to move to London in any case because he was going to start Auror training and I was going to be a Healer, so we decided to get a flat together. But apparently Al had gotten a bit confused with the dates the landlady had given him and we actually weren't going to get our apartment till August 1st.

'Why don't you just come and stay with us?' he asked, 'I mean you've come over loads of times and my parents love you. Honestly if they could adopt you they would've done it by now.'

I knew he was just saying all of this to make me feel better but it did make me feel a little happier. I loved his parents too, you would think they would stay as far away as possible from the son of an ex-Death Eater, but they had been nothing but kind.

'Al, you know I love staying at your house, but a month? That wouldn't really be fair to your parents.'

'Come on, they'd love it. And since it's kinda my fault you're homeless I owe it to you.'

And so it was decided, we would spend a month at the Potter house. I felt like I was taking advantage of the Potters' kindness but I really had no other choice. Until I got my first paycheck (which I would quite ironically get on the 1st of August) I really had nowhere else to live. I got along with most of the Potters and the Weasleys. Rose Weasley was Head Girl with and we were pretty good friends. They were all able to overlook the fact that I had been put in Slytherin and that most of my family practiced the Dark Arts (well not anymore but once you become Dark it's difficult to go back). That is all of them except Lily Luna Potter. Albus's little sister loathed me. I just always seemed to rub her the wrong way. She actually didn't mind me so much until a couple of summers ago. I was staying at her house for a week and might have had a little crush on her. So being the stupid fourteen year old that I was instead of just telling her how I felt I played a bunch of pranks on her and generally wasn't very pleasant. Yes I know, I am an idiot. So Lily Potter has hated me for the last three years. And now I was going to stay at her house… for an entire month. She was going to be so pleased.

I felt a pang of sadness as I got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time ever.

'Al, Lily, Scorpius,' I heard Mrs. Potter shout from the platform. We pulled our trunks off the train.

'Mum!' Lily said, running toward her mother and dragging her trunk at the same time. Mrs. Potter wrapped her arms around her daughter.

'Hi Mum,' Al said giving her a hug.

'Hello Mrs. Potter,' I said extending my arm. She just ignored it and gave me a huge hug. 'It's good to see you Scorpius, I was so pleased when Al told me you were coming to stay.'

'Thank you for having me Mrs. Potter.'

'What?' Lily asked, 'He's staying at our house? Why? Don't you have your own home to go to Malfoy?' I stiffened unconsciously.

'Lily, drop it.' Al said, warningly.

'Lily don't be rude,' Mrs. Potter chided.

Lily just scowled.

'Where's Dad?' Al asked.

'He's parking the car; he'll be here in a minute. Rosie! Hugo!' she yelled, waving her arms.

Rose and Hugo walked up to Mrs. Potter and hugged her.

'Where are Mum and Dad?' Rose asked.

'Ron had a little problem with his car.'

'Did he mix the brakes and acceleration up again?' a long-suffering Rose asked.

Mrs. Potter just laughed.

'Honestly I can drive that car better than he can,' she said huffily. 'Why does he never let Mum drive?'

'Rose! Hugo!' Mrs. Weasley called.

'Mum!' 'Mum!' They ran up to her and hugged her tight.

'I missed you all so much,' she said enfolding all of us in her arms.

'I got the book you lent me during the Christmas holidays,' I said. Mrs. Weasley didn't lend her books to just anybody and I was so proud to be one of the few people she trusted with them.

'What did you think of it?' she asked.

'It was brilliant, he had such a different take on the First Wizarding War.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it, he's written a couple on the Goblin Wars too. You can borrow them if you want,' she said.

See I told you all the Potters/Weasleys loved me, except for Lily.

'Hello hello,' Ron Weasley came barreling towards his children. He picked Rose up and swung her around.

'Dad,' she said laughingly. 'Put me down, I'm seventeen not five.'

'Ahh Rosie you'll always be five to me.'

Rose absolutely loves her dad. She's actually a lot like her mum both looks and personality-wise but she and her dad have this special bond. Hugo feels a little left out sometimes.

'Okay everyone let's get into the car,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'Uh… Hermione.'

'Yes Ron?' she asked.

'I think we'll have to go home with Harry and Ginny.'

'Why do we have to go home with Harry and Ginny, Ron?'

'Well you know how I said I would figure out how to get our car back?'

'Yes I do remember you saying something about that,' Mrs. Weasley said, sounding dangerously calm.

'Erm… Well apparently driving into a traffic light means you don't get your car back for a couple of days.'

'Ron you idiot, why on earth didn't you just use magic to straighten it out?'

'There were too many muggles around and a bunch of those, what do you call 'em? Pleasemen.'

'Policemen. Honestly Ronald, we spend every Easter with my parents and you still don't know that muggle law-enforcement officers are called policemen. I mean my dad complains about the all the time.'

Mr. Potter had appeared and was trying not to laugh. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued bickering all the way to the car. Mr. Potter quickly tapped the side of the car with his wand.

'Okay everybody in. Owls and trunks in the back. Lets get going. Oh and it's great to have you with us Scorpius.'

'Thanks Mr. Potter,' I said smiling.

**a/n: So this is my new story, tell me what you think of the first chapter. Oh and I own nothing but the plot. I really do wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't so I write fanfiction. **


	2. At The Potters

**a/n: Sorry for the mix-up. I replaced the last chapter with one of a different story by mistake. I'm an idiot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, I have exams so I might not be able to update regularly. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter. **

LILY

I seethed silently all the way home. That arsehole was staying at my house for a month. Scorpius Malfoy just makes me angry. With his stupid smirk and bad boy persona. He makes me sick. I actually don't know what possessed Professor Clearwater to make him Head Boy; he was the last person who deserved it. He was such a jackass. Everything was a joke to him. And what annoyed me even more was that he actually wasn't terrible to look at. I mean I wasn't attracted to him at all but all the girls in Hogwarts just threw themselves at him. And he was quite happy to go at it in a broom closet with any one of them and sometimes even two if the rumours are true.

I glared at the blonde head sitting in the seat in front. Dad's very nostalgic so we still have a beaten up Ford Angelia. It's not the same one he and Uncle Ron flew to Hogwarts in but it's still ancient. He's enlarged the inside so we're all usually quite comfortable but just knowing that Scorpius Malfoy was in my car, laughing and with my father and brother in the front seat made me fidgety. I hate him so much.

Okay so to tell you the truth I used to have a massive crush on him a couple of years ago. I mean he was my older brother's best friend and I know that it's possibly the most clichéd thing someone can do but I still really liked him in that cute twelve year old girl way. Then he came to stay at our house for a week during the summer between my second and third year and he was just an absolute arsehole. He and Al played all these really mean pranks on me and I was just so crushed. Of course I'm still Lily Potter so I didn't really let them get away with it. Uncle George gave me an excellent ready-made curse from his store that made all their clothes two sizes too small. And I also turned their hair blue (I did this the muggle way by putting dye into their shampoo). They never bothered me again. Scorpius also didn't talk to me until my fourth year and I had made up my mind to hate him so our conversations consisted of us hurling insults at each other. I was rather good at those if I do say so myself. And now he was living at my house. The bane of my existence was living at my house. And as if things weren't bad enough, I couldn't even be rude to him 'cause Mum would probably yell at me.

It annoys me how much my family like him. All of them think the sun shines out of his arse. The first time he came over for dinner Uncle Ron was sort of rude to him and didn't really seem to like him (I was celebrating inside) but then he found out that Scorpius supported the Chudley Cannons and suddenly he was Uncle Ron's best friend. They even went out and got matching hats. And Scorpius is practically in love with Aunt Hermione, they read the same books, have similar opinions and are always champion the causes of races that are discriminated against. I'm pretty sure he's the vice-president of SPEW.

'Lily, we're here,' I was so lost in thought I hadn't even realized we had reached. Malfoy laughed as I fell out of the car in my haste to leave.

'Watch yourself, Lily you might break something again,' he said, smirking.

I turned an angry red colour. My clumsiness was a constant source of amusement for him and my brother. In the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game last year I had flown my broom straight into one of the hoops and had broken my hand. I glared at him and pulled my trunk into the house. I dumped my stuff on the bed. And screamed at the wall.

I refused to come out of my room until James (who had come for a visit, he lives with his girlfriend now) threatened to break the door down.

'What?' I said, scowling at him as he walked into my room.

'It's nice to see you too Lils. You would think that you would greet your favourite brother, who you haven't seen since Christmas with a little more enthusiasm.

I laughed; it was difficult to stay mad at James. 'I missed you James, but you do know that Al's my favourite brother right?'

'Oh you heartbreaker,' he said laughing as he tickled me.

'James. Stop it,' I said laughing hysterically.

'Never, at least not till you say you like me more than Al.'

'Fine fine. Jamesie you are my favourite brother and I like you far more than Albus.'

'Thanks Lils, you're my favourite sister.'

'Oh what a compliment,' I said, rolling my eyes.

'So how was school?'

'It was awful. I think I failed all my OWLs.'

'Yeah because that could ever happen,' he said.

He gave me a huge hug ' I missed you Lil.'

'I missed you too. It was my first year at Hogwarts without you.'

'Yeah remember when you first came to Hogwarts me and Fred set a bunch of firecrackers off before your sorting and they spelt 'Welcome to Hogwarts Lily Potter.' You didn't talk to me for a week after that.'

'Well what did you expect, I was scared out of my mind, desperately trying to fit in and my idiot brother went and pulled a stunt like that.'

'Don't be silly Lils. Your family practically made up half the student population at that school, you really didn't need to be scared.'

'Well it made me extra scared; I had to be as brilliant as all of you. That's a lot of pressure.'

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Oh yeah and do you want to tell me why you're sulking in your room,' he asked.

'It's Malfoy, why does he have to stay at our house? Doesn't he have a home?'

James shifted uncomfortably. He really liked Malfoy. He was actually dating Malfoy's cousin.

'Lils, from what I've heard he really doesn't have a home to go to. Violet said he cut off all communication with his parents a year ago. I think you should cut him some slack, he's going through stuff we can't possibly understand.'

I always knew Malfoy didn't really get along with his parents, but never talking to them? That was a little sad. Damn now I felt sorry for the prat. I was suddenly really glad I was born a Potter and not a Malfoy. I tried to imagine not talking to Mum or Dad. Not being able to tell Mum about my horrific relationships or not being able to brag to Dad about the incredible goal I scored in the Quidditch final.

'I guess I could lay off a little, but he has to too, I refuse to be nice to someone who's an absolute arse to me.'

James just sighed. 'I'll talk to him.'


	3. Revelations

SCORPIUS

James Potter walked into my room. Well technically it wasn't my room, it was the spare bedroom but the Potters said I could use it. I really like James, he's one of the funniest blokes I know and he works in a joke shop. He was looking rather serious now though.

'Hey Scor,' he said.

'Hi James.'

'So about you and Lily…'

I sighed. James had always wanted us to be friends.

'Well she said she'd lay off if you did.'

'James you know I want nothing more than to get along with your sister. But it just doesn't happen. We can't be in the same room without hurling insults at each other.'

'You'd better try mate. I don't think Mum can handle open warfare in her house.'

I felt really bad. The Potters had let me stay in their house and I was being childish and petty.

'I'll try. I promise.'

I had expected James to leave after he had extracted a promise from me to be nicer to his sister, but he just sat on my bed a little lost in his own thoughts.

'Is everything okay bruv?' I asked.

He looked like he was having a debate in his head.

'Okay, I'm going to tell you but you can't tell anyone else, at least not right now.'

'Okay,' I said a little apprehensive.

'Vi's pregnant,' he said holding his head in his hands.

'What?' I said. I was not expecting this.

'I don't know what to do Scor. I'm just nineteen. What if I make a crap dad? I work in a joke shop, I've never been very responsible.'

He looked very stressed. Merlin, Vi's parents were going to flip. They hated James and knowing that their first grandchild was going to be a Potter might actually kill them. Vi's dad was an absolute bastard. That's actually the only way to describe him. He is such an arse. He had barely talked to Violet for about eight years 'cause she got sorted into Gryffindor. Her mum wasn't that awful but she just went along with whatever her husband said and did. I think Vi was one of the main reasons I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin. I didn't want to lose my family. Of course that didn't really work out and I was now homeless.

'When are you going to tell your parents?' I asked.

'I don't know,'

'Tell them now. Your parents are the most supportive people I have ever met.'

'Vi's coming over for dinner, maybe we could tell them then.'

'Vi's coming over for dinner?' I asked excited. I hadn't seen her in ages.

'Yep, so I guess we can tell everyone then. She's having my baby Scor. I can just imagine a tiny little thing with red hair and violet eyes.'

My cousin's parents are woefully unimaginative. They named their first daughter Millicent after her mother but unfortunately they had another daughter. Lost as to what to call her they called her Violet because of her large violet eyes. I suppose she was lucky, she could have been called whatever the female version of Graham is.

'You'll be a good dad James. I know you will.'

I think he was just glad he had told someone and he left my room looking much happier than he did when he first came in. I just lay on the bed thinking about what James told me. I was going to be an uncle. Uncle Scorpius. Is it weird that I kind of liked the sound of that?

I was so excited to see Vi. She was my favourite cousin. I hugged her tight. 'Congratulations,' I said quietly.

She blushed, 'So James told you then? That boy can't keep his mouth shut.'

'I think you two would make really good parents,' I said.

'Thanks Scor.'

'Oi, let her come inside the house Scor,' James yelled from the kitchen.

The Potters always have dinner together. It's very different from the Manor where all of us have dinner in our own rooms. I always make my own dinner because I don't like ordering the house elves around, so I mostly survive on grilled cheese and cereal. Mrs. Potter is one of the best cooks I know, so meal times are my favourite times at the Potter house. The only person who makes better food is the oldest Mrs. Weasley. Really it's a wonder that most of the members of that family aren't as fat as Gorb the Gluttonous. Ah must be all the Quidditch they play.

Everyone was already sitting down and had large amounts of food on their plates. James cleared his throat and took Violet by the hand.

'My and Violet have something to tell you,' he said seriously. Everyone shut up immediately. If James was serious about something then it really must be important. 'We're going to have a baby.'

There was a stunned silence. Mrs. Potter was the first one to snap out of it. 'That's wonderful.' She walked over to Violet and gave her a hug. Mr. Potter gave Violet a hug too. 'I'm far too young to be grandfather,' he joked, 'but congratulations Vi.'

I could tell that they weren't completely okay with the news, but I knew then and they would stick by their son, whatever happened.

'So when's the wedding?' Mrs. Potter asked.

'We don't know. We haven't really thought about it Mum.'

Mrs. Potter sat down. I could see her brain whirring with ideas for the wedding. Al and Lily still hadn't said anything. Lily just went over to hug James and Al stood by his chair unsure of what to do. He finally walked over to Violet. 'I'm glad you're going to be a part of our family Vi. And it'll be cool to have a new baby around.'

Violet just started crying. 'You're all so nice,' said through her sobs. 'I don't know what I'm going to do about my parents, they'll kill me.'

Mrs. Potter was by her side immediately. 'There there, don't cry sweetie. I'm sure your mum and dad will be thrilled to have a grandchild,' she said patting her back. 'Oh I have to tell Mum and Dad. I'll be back in a second.'

James gathered Violet in his arms as his mother raced off to write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (the oldest ones, there are so many Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys in this family). Everyone was very confused. They were all excited because there was going to be a new baby, but they were also a little worried as to how the young couple would deal with this responsibility.

**a/n: Ahh tell me what you think. I don't know why but I really like the idea of James dating Scorpius's cousin. It's there in all my stories. Please revieww :) Oh and I wrote this when I was studying biology so forgive my mistakes. Oh and just to clarify, Violet is Astoria's brother's daughter, not Daphne's. Daphne marries someone else and their son goes to Hogwarts with Scorpius. **


	4. Altercation

LILY

'Lily, dishes.' Dammit. Mum thinks it's good for us to do muggle chores. She says it teaches us responsibility. It was Aunt Hermione's idea first. What's really annoying is that Mum could probably do the dishes in about three seconds with just a flick of her wand.

'I'll help you.'

I looked at Scorpius suspiciously. 'Why?' I asked.

'Because I think we should stop fighting. Truce?' he said holding his hand out.

I took it, 'Okay truce.'

We started working on the dishes. Everyone else had already gone up to their rooms. Damn, I hated them.

'Today's been a weird day,' I said.

'Tell me about it, I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle.'

'Well I must say you hid your surprise very well,' I said smiling at him. Okay so maybe he wasn't so bad.

'Nah, James told me a couple of hours ago.'

I stiffened. Sensing he had said something wrong Scorpius looked at me worriedly.

'Lily?' he asked.

'James told you before he told me?' I asked quietly.

'Erm… Yeah we just were talking and-'

'You prat!' I cut him off. 'He's my brother, not yours. He should've told me first.'

'Yeah Lily, I know he's your brother. I swear I didn't force him to tell me.'

I knew that I was being childish and I actually didn't see how Scorpius could have possibly forced James to tell him anything. I mean it actually makes no sense whatsoever. How do you force someone to tell you something you don't know yet? Yeah I was just confusing myself now. That's what Malfoy does to me he gets me all confused and makes me feel stupid.

'Just because your family doesn't want you doesn't mean you can have mine,' I yelled at him.

'I'm not trying to steal your family from you, you idiot,' he yelled back.

'Why can't you just go away?' I screamed.

We were standing nose to nose. I hadn't realized how close his face was to mine.

SCORPIUS

I had actually never been this close to Lily before. She just stared at me, her brown eyes intense. I wasn't sure if she was going to spit in my face or kiss me. In the end she did neither, she smashed her knee into my crotch. I doubled over in pain clutching my balls. It took me about five minutes to actually get to my feet and she had left by then.

Al found it absolutely hilarious. He laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face. 'She just kicked you? Why?'

'She got mad 'cause James told me about the baby first.'

'Why on earth would you tell her that?' he asked.

'Well, it just sort of slipped out.'

Shaking his head at my stupidity, Al left my room and headed up to his. I lay down. I couldn't get to sleep. Not properly at least. When I drifted off I would see Lily Potter's intense brown eyes. But instead of her kicking me in the balls, she leaned forward and kissed me. Then I would wake up, but I just couldn't get her out of my head. I curled up and groaned. This wasn't good news.

**a/n: Sorry it's so short. English Literature exam tomorrow. Oh how I wish my text book was Harry Potter.**


	5. Waffles

LILY

Shit Mum was going to kill me. Not only had I attacked a guest, I also forgot to do the dishes. I just went up to my room and locked the door. Malfoy just made me so angry. I mean everything he did made me see red. And he had just been so close to me; it made me all hot and bothered just thinking about his face, inches away from mine. I curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

'LilyLilyLily. Wake up wake up wake up.'

I groaned and rolled over. 'Go away Al.'

Al is a morning person, and not just any morning person a very very very early morning person. Like 5 a.m. early.

'I didn't want to have to do this,' he said, tipping me out of bed. Yes my brother literally pulled one side of mattress up and rolled me out of bed.

'What is your problem?' I asked. I had gotten all tangled up in my sheets and my head was spinning.

'Get up quick, Uncle Charlie's here.'

I scrambled out of my sheets and raced down the stairs. Sitting at the kitchen table was one of my most favourite people in the entire world.

'Uncle Charlie!' I yelled and squished him.

'Hello squirt,' he said, hugging me tight.

'Where have you been for the last year?' I asked.

'Ah Lils you know those dragons don't breed themselves. Well actually they do, but we help them do it more efficiently.'

We talked until eight; Then Uncle Charlie said he was heading up to bed for a nap. He had flown all the way from Romania 'cause he doesn't like apparating. Says it makes him sick.

Al and Mum went out for a run. I just lay on the couch. It was right in front of the window so the sun streamed in. It felt so good. I felt safe, happy and warm. And then Malfoy walked in. Oh my Merlin, he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. I stared at his abs for about a minute. I finally tore my eyes away from his perfect body to look at his face. He eyed me warily.

'I'm sorry,' I mumbled.

He just nodded not saying anything.

'I shouldn't have kicked you, it was stupid and I apologize. You were right; we do have to stop fighting. So I promise not to blow up at you anymore. Truce. For real this time.' I was actually quite proud of myself. I mean I hated the bloke so it was quite an effort.

He didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at me.

'Okay, so um… I'm making breakfast. Do you want some?'

'Sure.' That was the first thing I had heard him say today and it was kind of a relief. He was acting really weird. Oh well, I guess I did kick him in the balls so he must be a little apprehensive.

I love making breakfast; it's my favourite meal of the day. We have this ancient waffle iron and I swear to god the waffles taste the best when we make it in that. I also have the best waffle recipe in the whole entire world. I hummed while I mixed the batter.

'What are you making?' I jerked my hand back in surprise. Unfortunately it was the same hand that had the spoon I was using to mix the batter with. I turned around to see a shocked looking Malfoy with waffle batter on his face. I started laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

SCORPIUS

Well it was good to know that I was a never-ending source of amusement for the Potters. Lily giggled as she helped me get the batter off my face. I had never seen Lily Potter this undressed before and boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. She wore a tank top and the shortest shorts I had ever seen in my life. I had been checking her ass out for the last couple of minutes. She looked incredibly hot when she cooked. The concentration on her face when she measured everything out perfectly, the way she ran from cupboard to cupboard collecting ingredients, it was all so attractive.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts Lily Potter related. But she was right there wearing barely anything and making breakfast for me. Stop it Scorpius, I told myself. She just feels bad for you 'cause she kicked you really hard last night. Yeah but knowing that still didn't stop me from going up to her. I am a stupid person.

After she helped me clean off she went back to making waffles and a couple of minutes later we were sitting on the couch eating in companionable silence.

'Lil did you make waffles? You better have saved some for me, I can smell them from out here,' Al yelled walking into the house. He noticed us sitting on the couch together and his expression changed to one of complete surprise. He raised an eyebrow. 'Do my eyes deceive me, or are you two really sitting within three feet of each other without committing a murder? And what do you have in your hair Scor?'

'What? It's in my hair?' I yelped. Yes I did yelp I am ashamed to say.

Al sniggered. 'Is that waffle batter? Did Lily actually let you help.' His tone had gone from being surprised to downright incredulous.

'No, erm… Scorpius surprised me when I had a spoon full of batter in my hand.'

'Ah well. Lily can you make me some waffles now?' he asked. Lily huffed but she still got up and started making Al waffles.

Al sunk into her now vacant seat. 'Okay so who is that and what have you done with my sister?' he asked jokingly.

'Yeah I'm a little confused too. I just got up and came downstairs and she was just lying here and then she just apologized for yesterday and asked me if I wanted breakfast.'

'Oh well, that's Lily,' he shrugged, 'just enjoy it while it lasts mate. She's going to kill you by lunchtime.'

**a/n: I hope you liked it. My Eng Lit and Math exams were very easy so I was in a ridiculously good mood today and I didn't feel like writing another fight scene. Please revieww :) **


	6. First Day Of Work

SCORPIUS

Yeah it didn't last till lunch but our fights felt different. She yelled at me 'cause I ate the last piece of cake but I knew she wasn't really mad. And we sort of fell into a routine. I would get up at about eight and go down and she would be making pancakes or waffles and we would eat breakfast on the couch. Then Al would come in after his morning run and demand breakfast. Then Lily would (after much grumbling) make him something. We would still argue but it became less mean and friendlier. She actually punched me once though. She felt really bad for a week after that and made me chocolate chip pancakes everyday to make up for it. She didn't actually apologize but I knew it was implied.

'Scorpius, wake up.'

'Just a couple of minutes more Al.'

'How old are you Scor? No you don't get a couple of minutes you have to wake up now. It's your first day of work remember?'

That effectively woke me up. Oh Merlin.

'That got you up didn't it?' he said with a smirk.

I pushed him off my bed.

'I'll be out in a bit.'

I took a quick shower and practically ran out of the house.

'Wait!' I heard someone yell.

I turned around. Lily was walking towards me with a lunch box.

'You forgot your breakfast,' she said, handed the box to me and walked back into the house. I was so stunned I didn't even thank her. After staring at the house for about a minute I realized that I was getting very late and quickly apparated to the Hospital. The Welcome Witch told me I had to go to the second floor. That was where all the trainee Healers had to go for their debriefing. There were so many people there. 'Scorpius?'

'Andy?' I asked, unable to believe my eyes.

We hugged awkwardly. I remembered the last time we had spoken. Shouted would be a better word actually.

'Okay everyone gather around. This is going to be your first day and it will last forty-eight hours. Everyone get's a Healer who's going to make sure you don't screw up. It's going to be a long day folks, so get ready.' With that pleasant statement the Chief Healer left the room. A bossy looking blonde walked in front of us and started reading out the names of the Healers and the trainees who would be under their supervision. I got put in Healer Albanus's group. Thankfully Andy wasn't in my group. I didn't think I could handle forty-eight hours of awkward conversation with my ex-girlfriend. Turns out I really didn't need to worry about talking. Even if we had been in the same group there was just no time. I was actually running from wing to wing. I got maybe two hours of sleep in the whole forty-eight hours.

When I got back to the Potter house everyone took one look at me and started laughing. 'Scorpius,' Lily said, giggling 'you look like something a Hippogriff shat out.'

'Lily, language,' Mrs. Potter said, but she was laughing too, so she didn't sound very threatening. 'Scorpius, sweetie do you want something to eat?'

I heard my stomach grumble 'Yes, please' I said gratefully.

She put bread in the toaster and started making me an egg. I collapsed at the table.

'So how was your first day as a Healer?' Al asked.

'Look at me. Does it look like I had a good time?'

'Sorry mate, but you were the one who wanted to help people.'

'Don't worry Al,' Mr. Potter said brightly, 'you start Auror training in a week. Then you'll wish you feel like Scorpius does now.'

I cracked up. In my sleep-deprived state everything was so much funnier. I put my head on the table.

'Here you go Scor.' Mrs. Potter put a huge plate of food in front of me. I quickly made my way through the delicious eggs.

'Okay I really have to go to bed,' I said sleepily.

I got up and tripped over the leg of the chair.

'Lily take Scorpius to his room, he looks like he's going to collapse,' Mr. Potter said.

Lily grabbed my arm, 'Come on cowboy, let's get you to bed.'

'Mhhm' I mumbled.

**a/n: Short short short. I'm done in like four days so I promise I'll write like a 2000 word chapter. Anyway tell me what you thinkk :) **


	7. In Which Scorpius Is An Idiot

LILY

'Merlin Scorpius, why are you so heavy?'

I physically pulled him all the way to his room.

'Night Lily,' he said, when we got upstairs.

'Goodnight,' I said with a smile. This wasn't the Scorpius I was used to. The Scorpius I was used to never looked this dead. He was always laughing or poking fun at something. I liked the semi-comatose Scorpius. He was cuter. He kissed my cheek clumsily.

'You're nice,' he said. And then he just went into his room.

I stared after him. I never understood boys. It felt good to have him back in the house even though he was just sleeping. So would never admit this to anyone but I did like having him at my house.

SCORPIUS

I slept for ten hours. The only reason I got up was because I was starving. And I had the night shift. I had to get to work by 9:30 and, thankfully it was just a twenty-four hour shift, I would get back home by 9:30 the next day. They give the worst jobs to the trainees.

'Malfoy get your arse over here.' Shite.

Healer Albanus is the scariest person I have ever met. In my life. She's a short incredibly hot brunette with spiky hair to match her personality. She was in charge of five trainee Healers, Juliana Dale, Samuel Hart, Dany Finnegan, Arnav Corner and me. I quickly walked toward her. You did not cross Albanus. Chief Healer Pye was retiring next year and she was a shoe-in for the job.

When all her trainees had gathered around she started describing what our second shift was going to be like. 'Today we will work in the Lupin Ward. The board of directors gave me permission to begin a trial of the new Wolfsbane potion. You have the chance to help out. You will be watching the subjects and making notes of their reaction to the potion. We maybe able to stop their transformations all together.'

That was only the first two hours after that I had to run around changing dressings and give examinations to at least thirty different people. I really do not get why there are so many people wandering around at night getting jinxed. At least twelve of my cases were pranks gone wrong. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was like the ship that launched a thousand others. Emboldened by the Weasleys success, many people had opened joke shops. Unfortunately these stores didn't sell products of the same quality as the Weasleys. I'm not just talking about the originality and laugh factor, some of these products were downright dangerous. After pulling at least seven firecrackers out of different people's arses I was ready to kill someone.

After about fourteen hours I felt half dead. Okay that isn't a perfect way to describe it. I felt so tired but I wasn't really sleepy. It felt like I was my body was telling me to stop but my brain kept telling me to go.

I leaned against the door of the on-call room where, if we were lucky we could catch maybe an hour or two of sleep. It opened and I fell flat.

'Oh shite, I'm so sorry Scorpius.'

'It's okay Andy,' I said looking up into the face of my ex-girlfriend.

Then about half an hour later most of our clothes were on the floor. Don't ask me how it happened; I'm still not sure.

'Scorpius,' she moaned as she kissed my neck. Her hands moved to the waistband of my boxers. I hungrily pressed my lips to hers.

'Oh Lily,' I groaned.

**a/n: I'm sorry it's so short but I'll get another one up pretty soon :) Oh and there will be about fifteen chapters plus an epilogue. So nearly halfway there :) **


	8. Confessions

SCORPIUS

Andrea rolled off me immediately. 'Who is Lily, Scorpius?' she said venomously.

Fuck fuck fuck. I gaped at her like an idiot.

'Who is Lily?' she asked again looking angrier than I had ever seen her before.

'I'm sorry,' I said weakly.

She pulled her clothes on and left without even looking at me. I held my head in my hands. I'll admit it, I was a right bastard when it came to girls, but I had never mixed up names. I had screwed around a fair bit and the girl who had just stormed out of the room was probably one of the few I had actually liked. I held my head in my hands. I'm an idiot.

I finished the rest of my shift in a daze. Oh fuck. I liked Lily Potter, like really liked Lily Potter. I liked my best friend's little sister. I knew I was attracted to her because, let's face it, she was one of the hottest people I had ever met. But I hadn't realized that I really did have feelings for her. Now that I think about it the dreams should have been a red flag. Fuck.

I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able concentrate enough to apparate back home. So I took a taxi. I just collapsed on the couch. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and Lily had gone to see Violet's parents. Al refused to go. He said he couldn't stand pureblood bigots and that it probably wouldn't make it any easier on Violet if her future brother-in-law attacked her parents. Mr. Potter tried to get out of dinner by using the same excuse. Mrs. Potter just glared at him and he shut up immediately.

Al sat down next to me. 'Rough day?' he asked sympathetically.

'You have no idea,' I sighed. 'I fucked up Al'

'Did someone die?' he asked worriedly.

'No I didn't accidentally kill someone,' I said with a laugh.

'Then it couldn't have been too bad,' he said comfortingly.

'I nearly slept with Andrea Thomas,' I said.

He looked at me shocked. 'Like the Andrea Thomas who cheated on you?'

'Yes,' I said, so incredibly embarrassed.

'You said "nearly". Why didn't you go through with it?' he asked.

'I said someone else's name by mistake,' I groaned.

'You are an arsehole. You know that, don't you?' he said.

'I know,' I said.

'So who was it?' he asked.

'Who was what?' I asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

'Who's name did you say? You probably have weird repressed feelings for this bird,' he said laughing.

'I said Lily,' I whispered ashamedly.

The smile froze on Al's face. He looked like someone had stunned him.

'Well I suppose it's good we're moving out in two weeks then. But listen if you try anything I will hex your balls off.' With that pleasant statement he left. I worry myself sometimes.

LILY

Oh boring boring boring. Millicent and Graham Greengrass were two of the dullest people I had ever met in my entire life. I could feel my father tense every time they used the word mudblood. The only thing that prevented him from hexing them was Violet's pleading face.

'Though we would have preferred it if Violet had married a Nott or a Goyle, I suppose your family does have a fairly impressive pedigree. With the exception of your mother,' Mr. Greengrass said gesturing toward my father, 'your family is largely a pureblood one and-'

'_Furnunculus,_'Violet screamed.

Her father broke out in boils. Her mother whimpered.

'You have to stop being such arseholes!' she shouted. 'I know you're my parents and I want you to be a part of my life and my baby's life but you cannot say stuff like that.'

'Shut your mouth girl,' her father roared. 'You have been nothing but a disappointment to me since you went to school. You have tainted the name of Greengrass by fornicating with that blood traitor and when your mother and I try to meet you halfway you insult us.'

'Don't ever talk to her like that,' James yelled at Mr. Greengrass.

Mr. Greengrass whipped his wand out, '_Crucio_' he shouted aiming for his daughter.

Dad jumped in front of Violet and screamed as the spell hit him in the chest. Mum pulled her wand out and shouted '_Incarcerous'. _Ropes shot out of her wand and bound Mr. Greengrass. He struggled. All the other diners had moved away from us. Thankfully this was a wizard restaurant so we didn't have to worry about muggles but it was still very embarrassing.

Dad quickly recovered from the effects of the curse thanks to his Auror training.

He looked Mr. Greengrass straight in the eyes, 'I am not going to take you to prison. Though the use of an Unforgivable does warrant time. I'm not taking you to Azkaban because I don't want to put Violet through that. But this is your last chance, don't come near her or any member of my family.'

I shivered; I had never seen Dad like this. He was so calm and in control of everything. He radiated power. This must be what he's like when he's tracking down dark wizards. We started leaving the restaurant.

'Violet, if you leave now you are no longer a part of our family.'

She turned around and looked at them sadly. 'I haven't been a part of this family for the last eight years. I found one that accepts me for who I am and supports me no matter what.'

As we left Violet started sobbing quietly.

'I'm going to get her home,' he said. He hugged dad and kissed mum and then apparated away.

Mum kissed Dad passionately. 'You how much your strong and powerful Auror persona turns me on.'

He smirked and grabbed her arse. Yes my middle-aged parents were practically ripping each other's clothes off.

'Eww, I am still here,' I said wrinkling my nose.

They laughed and we apparated home. My parents ran up to their bedroom because they are incredibly horny. I sat next to an exhausted looking Scorpius.

'How was dinner?' he asked.

'Disastrous, we nearly blew the restaurant up.'

'Yeah well Uncle Graham is a bastard,' he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He seemed unsurprised that the dinner hadn't gone very well.

'Yeah he was disgustingly rude so Violet hexed him. He insulted her so James yelled at him and then he tried to throw an Unforgivable at Violet but Dad jumped in front of her. Then Mum tied him up, and Dad did his whole threatening Auror act and we left. Oh Mum get's turned on by this stuff so they're probably upstairs banging.' I said fairly grossed out by the idea of my parents doing disgusting things to each other.

'Well your parents love each other. An awful lot. I'd give anything for my parents to love anyone as much as your parents love each other. My mum is a serial adulterer and the ghosts of the people he's murdered haunt my dad. I mean not literal ghosts like the ones you can see but the ones that live in his mind, which is honestly a lot scarier. I stopped talking to them after we had a huge fight about my career choices. It's been a year but I still can't forgive them. It's not because they didn't support me it's because they just messed me up so bad. I've known about my mother's affairs since I was ten. I didn't understand everything but I knew I couldn't tell Dad. It killed me to keep it a secret, but I did because I didn't want to break my family up,' he took a break to breathe.

'And Dad's never ever been there for me either,' he continued. 'I used to wait every morning, hoping to see the large tawny family owl come in and give me a letter. Never happened. He didn't congratulate me on becoming Seeker; he didn't come to any of my Quidditch games. Even when I got Head Boy he didn't say anything. Nothing I did seemed impressive. Sometimes I feel like he lives in his own world. Not noticing anything around him. So I left my messed up family and found a new one.' He finished bitterly 'And they never even tried to get me to come back.'

I just leaned over and held him. I didn't say a word; we just hung on to each other. He cupped my face in his hand and gently brushed his lips against mine. I pulled him closer and kissed him properly.

**a/n: So I promised a long chapter and here it is. Please tell me what you think :)**


	9. Quidditch

LILY

He pulled away. 'I'm sorry Lil… I just…It's not…I can't' he stuttered.

I felt my heart drop. 'Yeah I know what you mean,' I said. 'It's just…'

'It's not that. Lily you actually don't know how much I've wanted to do that. But I'm living at your house and you're my best friend's sister. It's wrong. I feel like I've betrayed him.'

I tried to touch his shoulder but he flinched and moved away.

'Scorpius,' I said barely able to keep my distress out of my voice.

He looked at me again and before he could react I leaned forward and kissed him again. He groaned and pulled me closer. Soon I was on top of him. I pulled his shirt off and he flipped me over so I was now under him. 'Oh fuck. Lily, what are we doing?'

He rolled off me immediately. 'Your parents are upstairs, your brother could walk in any second now and it's just not right. You're two years younger than me.'

He just left leaving me to stare brokenly at nothing in particular.

Over the next few days he made sure we were never alone together. It wasn't actually too difficult. He was working ridiculous hours so we barely saw each other anyway. I don't get how this happened. I had hated him for the last three years. Actually hated him so much and he hadn't even done anything that terrible. But now after he basically rejected me I still couldn't not like him.

I was so excited about the weekend. I Uncle Charlie was coming back. Rose, Hugo and Teddy were coming to visit and the Longbottoms were coming too. Ariana's one of my best friends in the whole wide world. She's this gorgeous blonde who had the best sense of humour ever. Her brother Frank is so cute. He's been in love with Rose for the last three years but he hasn't said anything yet. Really that boy needs to grow a pair.

So when everyone comes over the most obvious thing to do is to play Quidditch. Both Mum and Dad are really really good and so is Al, Uncle Charlie and Scorpius. Hugo and me do play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but we aren't nearly as good as any of them. Uncle Charlie's getting kind of old though. He's nearly fifty now. Mum and Dad aren't exactly spring chickens either. Mum's forty-one and Dad's forty-two. It's weird seeing your parents grow old. In my head they'll always be thirty-something.

Anyway coming back to Quidditch. We quickly divided into teams. No snitch because it was just backyard Quidditch and far too much effort. After playing for three hours straight we all collapsed on the grass, absolutely exhausted. I put my head on Uncle Charlie's stomach.

'You okay Lils?' he asked stroking my hair.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I answered, though I really wasn't.

'Okay so do you want to tell me what you've done to that poor boy over there?' he asked gesturing toward Scorpius.

'I have done absolutely nothing to Scorpius,' I said.

'It's just that he stares at you whenever he thinks you aren't watching and he's got that hurt puppy look on his face all the time. I've seen that face before. I've seen it on my dragons when they want to mate and their chosen partner wants to have nothing to do with them whatsoever,' he said with a laugh.

'You just made that up,' I said. 'Dragons don't make faces.'

'Who's the expert on dragons here, you or me?' he asked. 'That boy's in love with you.'

I blushed.

'Lily!' Ariana called.

I quickly escaped. Ria and I sat under a couple of trees. We watched Scorpius, Al and Hugo spray each other with water. Soon they had stripped down to their boxers. I heard Ria gasp.

'Is that really Al?' she asked in awe, staring at my brother. 'When did he become that fit?'

I was too busy staring at Scorpius to even notice my brother but I had to admit, he did look quite impressive. Not Scorpius impressive, but impressive nonetheless. Ariana quickly walked over to the boys and started flirting with Al shamelessly. He seemed very pleased. He grinned as she touched his well-developed abdomen. I went to join them. Hugo and Scorpius were sniggering as they watched Al and Ria's interaction. They were also placing bets on how long it would take for them to start…y'know.

'A week for them to start dating, two for them to shag,' Hugo said, making sure they couldn't hear.

'Nah, Al's ridiculously principled. It'll take at least a month,' Scorpius said.

'Yeah but you don't know Ria. She usually gets her way, if she wants to shag him, she will,' I said. 'I give it three weeks.'

This was the first time I had talked to Scorpius since our disastrous kiss. He smiled at me uncomfortably. We stared at each other for a while, not paying attention to anyone else.

'Are either of you even listening to what I'm saying?' Hugo asked sounding extremely put out.

We blushed. 'Sorry Hugo,' I said.

'Merlin, I give you two a week tops' he muttered and left.


	10. Family

SCORPIUS

I smiled awkwardly at Lily. I actually wanted to do nothing more than sweep her up in my arms and kiss her right there in front of everyone. But then I thought of Albus's fist smashing into my face and I winced.

'Are you okay?' she asked noticing my pained expression.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I blushed. Oh now this was just getting stupid. I could barely talk to her without my face looking like a tomato. She gently laid her fingers on my chest and I silently thanked Merlin for the Quidditch training I was forced to endure because my captain was a raving lunatic.

'You know you can always tell me if something's wrong right?' she said, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

Wait wait wait. Was Lily Potter really flirting with me?' She noticed my shocked expression and sighed.

'I'm not going to bite Scorpius,' she said, sounding much more like her normal self.

'I know that. I'm just scared.'

'Of what?' she asked sounding a little fed up.

'I'm scared that I'll break you. Or mess it up. I've done that plenty of times. And if I screw up not only will I lose you, but I'll lose your family too and I can't lose another one Lil, I just can't,' I said, almost pleading.

She pulled me into the house and because I'm quite an idiot, I let her. She pulled my head down and kissed me.

'Are you really telling me that this isn't worth the risk?' she asked.

I really do not have that much self-control. I leaned down and kissed her. Letting go of my inhibitions I pressed her against the wall. I trailed kisses down her neck as she purred. Yes like a kitten. She wrapped her legs around my waist and made sure that almost every inch of her body was touching mine. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on. I put her down quickly, knowing what would happen if we continued. We smiled at each other. She knew now that there was absolutely no way I could resist her.

'Okay, you have successfully convinced me,' I said. 'But we need to be careful, especially when I'm staying here. Al trusts me and I'm his guest. It isn't right for me to abuse his hospitality in this way.'

'By this way you mean by hooking up with his sister right?' she asked teasingly.

'Yes I'm pretty sure he would kill me if he found out,' I said smiling at her.

'Okay so in two weeks you are officially my boyfriend,' she said hugging me.

'Yes, I am all yours.'

LILY

So I had to spend the next week trying to keep my hands off my incredibly attractive soon-to-be boyfriend. Finally next Sunday I managed to persuade him that a little bit of snogging didn't matter. We went to the backyard and hid behind a tree. We actually hid behind a fucking tree. But before we could start some idiot ran up to our front door and started knocking and yelling Scorpius's name really really loudly.

'Fuck,' he said swearing under his breath.

'Who is that Scorpius?' I asked. The person at the door was turned away from us.

'Scorpius open the fucking door, we need to talk!' he continued shouting.

'Scorpius go shut him up,' I hissed.

'Daemon, man. I'm right here,' he said, tapping his shoulder.

The boy in front of us turned around violently. I had never seen such attractiveness in my entire life. Okay so I know Scorpius is absolutely gorgeous but this Daemon guy was actually like someone out of one of those romantic novels that Dominique was always reading.

'Fuck, you scared me,' he said calming down.

'Why are you here Daemon?' he asked.

Daemon looked at me pointedly.

'Oh yeah this is Lily, she's um…'

'Of course I know who Lily Potter is you idiot,' he snapped.

'Well I have absolutely no idea who you are,' I said getting a little annoyed.

'Um… Sorry, this is Daemon Zabini, my cousin,' Scorpius said hurriedly sensing my mood.

I looked at him again. Zabini was about six feet tall with dark skin and the most gorgeous cheekbones I had ever seen. At first glance there was absolutely no family resemblance between him and Scorpius but if you looked closer they both sort of had similar shaped eyes and their face structure was kind of similar too.

'Daemon can you please tell me why you are here and why you were trying to break the door down?'

He looked at me suspiciously once again. 'Scorpius…' he said warningly.

'Just say it Daemon, Lily's alright.'

'It's your mum,' he said. 'I need your help.'

**a/n: Hope you liked it. Please revieww :) **


	11. Reconciliation

SCORPIUS

'What happened to mum?' I asked sounding slightly panicky. I know I said I didn't need my family but I still loved my mum no matter what.

'I don't know she just showed up this morning. She hasn't actually spoken to me yet. I asked her if she wanted me to call your father but she just shook her head. I asked her if she wanted you and she nodded, so I've come to get you,' he explained really quickly.

'Okay I'm just going to tell the Potters and I'll apparate over to your flat in a minute,'

Zabini nodded and with a crack he was gone.

I ran inside and quickly told Mr. and Mrs. Potter that I had to go to London.

'I'm coming with you,' Lily said gripping my arm.

Albus scowled in our direction. 'Just make sure she's safe,' Mr. Potter said.

I nodded, barely able to speak. I was so worried.

We apparated straight into Daemon's flat. My mother turned to me. Her normally bright and sparkly eyes were dull. Her face was devoid of all emotion. She didn't look like she had been crying she just looked, for lack of a better word, empty. I hugged her tight.

'What's wrong Mum?' she didn't say anything; she just looked at me with her big empty eyes.

'She hasn't spoken a word since she's been here,' Daemon said worriedly.

I brushed her hair away from her face.

'Mum, you're scaring me. Can you please tell me what's wrong?' I asked.

'I left him Scorpius,' her voice was ragged. She broke down in my arms as sobs racked her body. I rubbed her back. It felt odd on a certain level to comfort my mother. It felt like our positions had been reversed and it disoriented me a little.

'I love him and I left. I hurt him in so many ways and then I left. I destroyed him and I left,' she cried.

I continued to hold her. It surprised me a little to know how much my mother cared for my father. I had always thought she slept with other people to escape from him. I didn't realize that on some level it must have been a subconscious plea for attention. My father is a cold man. It's difficult to love him. He's haunted by his past and almost afraid to look into the future. No matter what people say he isn't a bad person, just a conflicted one. I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't been born a generation early. I don't think I would've been able to survive the war. The immense pressure put on my father nearly did kill him. He was unable to turn away from Voldemort and what scares me is that I might not have been able to either.

'I'm sure you can fix it,' I said comfortingly.

She just shook her head. 'I don't think I can,' she said, slowly calming down. 'You know I love you Scorpius. I never wanted you to leave.'

'I know Mum,' I said, even though I hadn't been so sure a couple of weeks ago.

She noticed Lily standing next to Daemon. My mum quickly wiped her face clean.

'Hello, I'm Astoria, I'm sorry you had to see me like this,' she said. I could sense her embarrassment I mentally kicked myself for being so insensitive. Lily took it all in her stride though.

'Hi, I'm Lily,' she said and they shook hands. Mum went to make us tea.

Lily pulled me to the side. 'Ask her if she wants to come stay with us,' she said.

'Lily, your parents are being really nice about letting me stay, I have absolutely no right to just bring my mother over.'

'Scorpius…' she said threateningly. I sighed and agreed to ask. I actually did want my mum to stay with us but I really felt like I had abused the Potters hospitality enough.

'Mum,' I said, 'Do you want to stay with me at the Potters?'

Her face lit up. 'Are you sure?' she breathed.

When I didn't say anything Lily stepped on my foot. 'Of course we want you to stay,' she said, hugging my mother.

'You can stay here as long as you want,' Daemon said, sounding a little annoyed.

'I think I'll go stay with my son,' she said. 'If I want to rebuild my family I need to start somewhere.'

**a/n: I know this was a bit heavy but it'll be funny again soon. Promise :) **


	12. Baking

LILY

Have I ever told you how incredibly cool my parents are? We turned up with an extra person and my mum just smiled, hugged her and told Scorpius that he had to share a room with Al 'cause we only had one extra room. Yeah she didn't even ask why Astoria Malfoy had come to stay in her house. My mother is the most relaxed person ever. I think it's 'cause she had six older brothers, you can't let yourself get too rattled by anything with all that chaos is your life.

Mrs. Malfoy took a while to settle in. We ended up being the only people left in the house 'cause Al started Auror training and Scorpius basically lived at the hospital. The Quidditch season had just started so my mum had to go to all the matches. Being the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet was actually a pretty tough job. I know she missed playing professionally quite a bit but she liked her job and was rather good at it.

Mum and Dad got married pretty early. Mum was twenty-one and Dad was twenty-two. Mum was a professional Quidditch player and Dad was the youngest head of the Auror Department, not to mention The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chose One and whatever else the general public chose to call him.

Mum won most valuable player four years in a row and then she got pregnant with James. She always said that six Quidditch filled years were enough for her and she would much rather have us than play a game, but isn't it difficult to walk away from something when you're at the top of your game? What's cool about Mum though is that she's still involved in the game. She was twenty-three when she left the Harpies to have James and but by the time she was twenty-five she was a Quidditch correspondent, even though she had two kids and another on the way.

I hate it when Mum's overshadowed by Dad because well, he's the Chosen One. I'm not saying that what he did wasn't great, I'm just saying that my mum is just as great as him in her own way. I mean she fought at The Battle Of Hogwarts too; she was an international Quidditch player and is a pretty great mother. I hate it when people dismiss her as Harry Potter's wife.

I suppose I connect to Mum more because I know what it's like to live in other people's shadows. She had six older brothers, all who were pretty incredible and her husband saved the Wizarding World. Okay so it isn't that bad for me, it's just that Al and James are fairly brilliant. Al got eight Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. James didn't do that brilliantly but he's funny and clever and everyone likes him. And that's just my immediate family. Don't even get me started on Rose and Hugo, or Vic and Dom, or Molly or Fred or Roxanne.

But I digress.

So I was left at home for a good eight or nine hours with my secret boyfriend's mother. Not that Astoria wasn't lovely. She was sweet and quite funny. It's just that I couldn't really look her in the eye without thinking about everything I was doing and hopefully going to do with her son. Astoria was a small dark haired witch. Scorpius looked nothing like her. Well except his nose, that was a little like her's. She looked really really young, like she could have been Scorpius's little sister. She helped around the house as much as she could, but she wasn't very good with domestic spells. She had always had house elves to help her. So I was rather surprised when I found her in the kitchen one morning trying to bake a cake. She had all the ingredients laid out on the counter and was looking at them as if she was scared they would bite her or something.

'Morning,' I said.

She jumped.

'So what are you making?' I asked.

'A cake. But I don't really know where to start.'

I smiled and went over to the counter. 'I can make pretty good cake Mrs. Malfoy,' I said.

'If you don't need anything more I'll be off,' I heard a voice say from the corridor.

I looked back surprised. 'Zabini?' I asked. The tall boy walked into the kitchen. He just nodded tersely in my direction.

Mrs. Malfoy had a mischievous look on her face. 'We were just getting started,' she said. 'Why don't you stick around for a bit and help us. I know it was a bother for you to get all these ingredients, this way you can at least try the cake.'

Zabini grimaced a bit but as I had noticed before he really couldn't say no to his aunt. I tried to hide my smile as the large boy put on an apron and started looking for sugar. Zabini was a surprisingly good baker; he was very precise and measured everything correctly.

'Potioneer?' I asked.

'Yeah, how did you know,' asked while squinting his eyes so he would measure exactly a quarter cup of milk.

'Just a guess,' I said.

'Lily,' someone called from the hall. I jumped. Merlin did no one knock anymore?

'Yeah?' I shouted back.

Rose walked in, 'Mum said you were alone so I thought I come and give you company. But there seem to be people here. Hello I'm Rose,' she said to Mrs. Malfoy.

Zabini turned around and looked at her. She gave him a huge smile and he dropped his carefully measured milk. He seemed lost in her eyes. I had never seen love at first sight before and boy did it look stupid. Mrs. Malfoy evidently thought so too as she snickered quietly. Oh Uncle Ron was going to be so happy.

**a/n: Sorry 'bout the ridiculously long break. I'm back**


	13. Misunderstandings

LILY

'Hi,' Rose said, holding her and out.

Zabini took it and smiled at her. I had never seen him smile before. It was nice.

'I'm Daemon,' he said, still holding on to her hand.

'I'm Rose.'

Zabini and Rose both stayed to help bake the cake, sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. We ate lunch together, iced the cake and just talked and laughed. Zabini actually wasn't so bad. When I first met him I thought he was a little arrogant and annoying but he seemed pretty okay now. One by one my family members slowly trickled in. They were rather surprised to see Zabini but they just smiled and said he was welcome to stay for dinner.

Rose and Zabini practically became permanent fixtures in my house over the next couple of days. They laughed and talked but I could tell that both of them were too scared to make the first move. So when I said it was love at first sight well I didn't really mean it. It was more like instant attraction. So though they were both too nervous to actually do anything about their feelings they still sort of hovered around each other.

Scorpius noticed it too. He barely came home and he noticed. I mean really, could they be more obvious? He asked Zabini about it and apparently Zabini just blushed. Yes the tall haughty Slytherin actually blushed. Since he practically lived in my house I learned a rather lot about him. He was a year older than Scorpius and mostly kept to himself at Hogwarts, which would explain why I had never seen him before. He thought he had discovered an alternate to the Wolfsbane potion, which, though it didn't cure the werewolf completely made the transformations happen once in three months as opposed to every month. He had to iron out some of the flaws though and was hesitant to try it out on anyone.

We were all at dinner one evening. It was a rare occurrence as Al and Scorpius were usually at work. Scorpius's hand was sneaking up my skirt so I really wasn't concentrating on what was being said. That is until I heard my mother say 'Of course you have to come,' to Mrs. Malfoy.

'Go where?' I asked.

'Honestly Lily,' she said, exasperatedly, 'we've been talking about it for the last half hour. We're all going to the Burrow this weekend. Al and Scor are moving out next week and will be rather busy, so it's perfect.'

'Hey can Zabini come too?' I asked.

'Of course,' Mum said, 'the more the merrier.'

And so it was decided, we were all going to the Burrow and Mrs. Malfoy and Zabini would be coming with us. When I say all I mean everyone, not just our family. All the Weasleys and Potters were going to be in one place for a weekend. Teddy was going to come too. He was an honorary Weasley, especially since he married my cousin Victoire and they now had a cute baby boy, whose hair changed colour every time he sneezed. John was so cute. I could just play with him for hours, watching his sparkling eyes change colour as he laughed.

We all stumbled out of the fireplace of the Burrow and were immediately engulfed in Gran's arms.

'Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much,' she said as she hugged us tight.

'Missed you too Gran,' I said hugging her back.

She even hugged Mrs. Malfoy and Zabini. I love Gran. Granddad was also very enthusiastic. He loves Scorpius because he took Muggle Studies and they always have ridiculously long conversations. I actually never have to worry about my family approving of my boyfriend.

The Burrow's grown a lot. As the family expanded so did the house. Even though all their kids had left, Gran and Granddad's house was always ready for guests. They had added about seven extra bedrooms to the house and an extra living room just for the kids. I liked the look of the Burrow. It was huge and sprawling.

The Longbottoms came for dinner that night. We were all hanging out in the kid's living room and Frank and Ariana walked in. Ariana immediately sat next to Al and he put his arm around her.

Frank seemed very focused. He walked up to Rose and asked her if he could talk to her privately. She just nodded and they walked out of the room. I saw Zabini stiffen. Everyone immediately went to eavesdrop. We all have problems with boundaries.

We opened the door a little and Al, Zabini and me managed to see what they doing.

'Frank, I just-'

He cut her off with a kiss. Zabini pushed the door open and stormed past them.

'Daemon,' Rose called, but he just kept walking.

I ran after him.

'Daemon,' I said when I finally caught up to him. He had already managed to get outside the house. 'I'm sure it didn't mean anything.'

I pushed him around so he was facing me. The expression of hurt on his face floored me for a second. He must really like her, I thought to myself.

'She kissed him,' he said softly 'and it's okay because I never had the guts to ask her out so we aren't even dating or anything. I have absolutely no reason to be upset.'

'Yes you do, you like her and it's okay to be upset of you see someone you like kissing someone else.'

I pulled him into a hug. I didn't let him pull away completely; I pressed his forehead to mine. 'You are special, and I know Rose knows that too.'

'What are you doing?' I heard someone ask from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. 'Scorpius,' I said happy to see him, hopefully he could figure out how to help his cousin.

'What are you doing?' he asked again his tone cold and unfriendly. I looked at Zabini and looked back at Scorpius. I realized what that must've looked like to him. Oh fuck.

**a/n: Well it couldn't be perfect now could it? There would be no story if it were. Please tell me what you think :) **


	14. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

SCORPIUS

I saw red. I glared at my annoying cousin. He saw my expression and stepped in front of Lily protectively. Like I would ever hurt her. Honestly he should be more worried about what I was going to do to him. I knew that I was overreacting. I mean I had seen the way he looked at Rose, there was absolutely no way he was into Lily. But there was always that small part of me which felt that no matter what I did I would never measure up to Daemon. My mother liked him more than me, he got better grades than me and he was definitely better looking.

'Why can't you just stay away from what's mine?' I yelled at him.

'Yours?' he asked, confused.

'You always do this. You were always the perfect pureblood boy. "Oh why can't you be more like Daemon Scorpius?" "Did you see how well Daemon did in his OWLs?" "Daemon got into the Potioneers Institute, couldn't you do something like that instead of trying to be a Healer." I'm sick of it.'

'Scorpius, just calm down,' Lily said soothingly, 'we weren't doing anything. I love you.'

I looked at her completely stunned. Realizing what she had just said she put her hand over her mouth.

'I love you too,' I said, grinning, because I did. I loved Lily Potter and she loved me back.

'Wait, what?' Daemon asked his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Oh I had forgotten he was there. I put my arm around her.

'So you mean you two… You're um…' he stammered.

We just started laughing. Daemon slowly joined in until we were all in splits. We all made our way into the house still giggling like five year olds.

'Well you lot seem happier than before,' Dominique commented wryly.

Dominique Weasley is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. She is actually beautiful, not hot, just beautiful. She has long red hair and very proportionate features. She looks like what someone would imagine a Roman Goddess to look like. It's actually quite intimidating. I still blush every time I talk to her.

Rose and Frank were sitting very far away from each other. A fact that caused Daemon to smile broadly. He smiled at Rose shyly and she grinned back at him.

'How about we go to your room and have a bit of fun?' Lily asked, whispering.

The happy feeling in my stomach grew and I nodded. This was going to be a good night.

**a/n: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but since the next one's going to be the last chapter before the epilogue it'll definitely be extra long. Please tell me what you think :) **


	15. Discoveries

LILY

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER!'

Oh fuck. Al pulled his wand out and suddenly Scorpius was upside down.

'Leave him alone!' I yelled.

'Merlin! What's going on here?'

Oh great. That was all I needed another overprotective sibling. James had obviously just arrived since he still had ash and floo powder on his robes. He pulled out his wand and quickly got Scorpius down.

'They were… He was…' Al spluttered.

He was what?' James asked sharply.

'They were snogging,' Al finally managed to say.

James's expression hardened. 'Right can I talk to you Scorpius?' he asked. 'Alone,' he added when I showed no signs of leaving. Scorpius nodded mutely. I could see the growing apprehension in his eyes. Al didn't move either. He just glared at Scorpius menacingly. I pushed him out of the door. After much protesting I got him out. With a flick of James's wand the door slammed shut. Al fumed silently.

'Just say it,' I sighed.

'I just want to know why. Why would you decide to snog my best friend who I could've sworn you hated till about a week ago?'

'You are such a hypocrite,' I shot back. 'You and Ariana go at it all over the place.'

He blushed a fiery red. 'That's different,' he said.

'Oh please tell me how it's different,' I said, almost shouting at him.

'It's different because what Ria and me are doing isn't serious. But I know you; you have never ever been the sort of person to get into a relationship that doesn't mean anything. And if it ends badly I'll have to choose sides. I don't want to choose between my best friend and my sister,' he said.

'Al I would never make you choose,' I said, horrified he could even think that.

'You have to be kidding, do you really think I could be mates with any bloke who hurt you?' he asked.

I hugged him impulsively. 'I'm so sorry Al, I didn't mean for this to happen.'

'I know you didn't Lil,' he said fondly.

Deciding we needed fresh air we walked out to the garden. We reminisced about our summers spent here. We spotted old tree house we had spent countless hours in, but hadn't really been used by anyone in the last couple of years and was looking a little run down.

'Remember that time when James and Fred wouldn't let us in so we used a readymade sealing curse and they got stuck there the whole night. No one could get them out. They had to call Uncle George because it was a Weasley Product and he was the only one who knew the counter curse. Dad and Uncle Ron were both really embarrassed 'cause they couldn't figure it out,' I giggled.

'Yeah I remember that. Dad confiscated my broom for a month,' he said laughing.

'Yeah they didn't let me go stay at Nicky's house. It was totally worth it though,' I said. 'I haven't gone up there in years though.'

'Speak for yourself. Remember that summer when Patrick and Anjali Finnegan came to stay? Well it was basically the only place I could be alone with her, so I spent a lot of time up there,' he said, smirking a little.

'Anjali Finnegan? Really?'

'What she's hot.'

'Yeah but she has the brains of a gerbil.'

'Lils I was fifteen, I really wasn't interested in whether or not she knew the twelve uses of dragons blood.'

'I want to go up there again,' I said wistfully.

'Okay let's go,' he said pulling me toward the tree.

'Um… How are we supposed to do that? The ladder fell off about a year ago.'

'Have you never heard of a broom? _Accio brooms.'_

'Oh yeah,'

We flew up to the tree house. It was very dark.

'Ooof,' I stepped on a large bundle of what I had thought were clothes.

'_Lumos' _Al said quietly and the pale face of Draco Malfoy was illuminated.

SCORPIUS

'Okay I know I said I wanted you to be friends with Lily but this was really not what I had in mind,' James said. I could see he wasn't as upset as Al but he still wasn't completely comfortable with it.

'Yeah I really don't think anyone saw this coming,' I said.

'I like you Scorpius, I really do, but remember this, if you ever hurt her in any way I will not hesitate to ensure that you never have children.'

'I will keep that in mind,' I said.

'Oh and one more thing, Violet and I wanted to ask you if you would be our baby's godfather,' he said.

I grinned broadly, 'I would be honoured,' I replied.

'We're getting married at the end of next month. Vi said that she really didn't want to look like an elephant in the wedding pictures.'

'A month? How are you going to manage that?' I asked.

'I do not know. Oh and you and Al have to get fitted for your robes because you're going to be groomsmen. Vi's going dress shopping with Mum and Gran tomorrow. I wish them well. From what I've heard brides are usually fairly difficult to deal with but add morning sickness and hormones to the mix and you have a recipe for disaster,' he said jokingly.

'Do you think Al's going to be okay with Lily and me?' I asked, genuinely worried.

James's expression instantly became serious. 'It's going to take him a while to figure it out and you have to be sure that this relationship is worth it. You've been best friends since your first year, he'll forgive you for dating his sister at some point but he will never forgive you for hurting her.'

'I would never hurt Lily,' I said vehemently. 'I love her.'

James raised his eyebrows at this. 'You love her?' he asked, sounding surprised. 'Scorpius Malfoy is in love? Are you seriously telling me that the person whose longest relationship has been about… what is it three months? Is in love?'

I just nodded.

'Well then I guess I wish you all the best mate,' he said laughing.

**a/n: Sorry for the ridiculously long break but I've been kind of busy lately and I know I said there were only going to be fifteen chapters plus an epilogue but now there's going to be sixteen chapters plus an epilogue 'cause I couldn't fit everything into this one. **


	16. Family II

LILY

'Mr. Malfoy?' I asked hesitantly, 'I don't mean to be rude but… erm… what are you doing in our old tree house?'

Mr. Malfoy looked embarrassedly at his shoes. 'I… erm…I wanted… Blaise told me that… er… is Tori here?'

It took me a second to figure out whom Tori was. I was struck by Mr. Malfoy's resemblance to Scorpius. He just looked like a gaunter, more troubled version of his son. They had the same pointy chin and grey eyes.

'Oh um… yeah she's in the house. Do you want to talk to her,' I said.

His face briefly lit up. He suddenly looked about ten years younger. But then it fell. His smile just melted away and his tortured expression returned. 'I don't think she wants to talk to me,' he said quietly. 'She left you see.'

'Mr. Malfoy I'm pretty sure she wants to talk to you,' I said.

After about twenty minutes of cajoling we convinced Mr. Malfoy to come into the house. Honestly the way Scorpius had talked about him I had expected someone with fangs and a forked tail, not this slightly crumpled looking insecure man. Apparently he had been skulking around the Burrow for the last two days hoping to catch a glimpse of his wife. I absolutely loved Astoria but she had just broken him. It annoyed me a little, even though I knew it was none of my business and I really shouldn't judge. We walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Malfoy was chatting with Aunt Hermione. When she caught sight of her husband she stopped midsentence. They looked at each other for about a minute and then as if drawn together by some external force they held each other and it seemed like they would never let go. Mrs. Malfoy sobbed unashamed into her husband's robes and I could have sworn I saw tears running down Mr. Malfoy's face.

'I'm sorry,' she cried, 'I'm so sorry.'

'I love you so much. Please come back,' he said.

'We'll give you some time alone,' Aunt Hermione said.

She pulled us out of the kitchen.

'Oi, what's going on in there?' Uncle Ron appeared.

'Draco came to get Astoria back. Isn't it romantic?' Aunt Hermione sighed.

'Draco, as in Draco Malfoy? Malfoy's in our house? Who let Malfoy into our house?' Uncle Ron asked.

'Ron,' Aunt Hermione said warningly. He grimaced in the direction of the kitchen but didn't say anything. He signaled to Dad.

'Oi Harry,' he said, 'Malfoy's in the kitchen making up with his wife.'

'In our kitchen?' Dad asked surprised.

They pressed their ears against the door.

'Stop it you two,' Aunt Hermione admonished.

'Hermione, Malfoy's our kitchen probably having make up sex with his wife, I just want to know which areas to avoid the next time I'm in there. And besides it's Malfoy aren't you a little bit curious as to what could have possibly fallen in love with him?' Uncle Ron asked.

'Ronald there are children around. Shut up,' she said.

'Oh sorry,' he said, not sounding particularly sorry at all.

'What's going on?' Oh great another nosy family member.

'Malfoy is screwing his wife on our kitchen table.'

'Ron, it's not funny.'

'Who let Malfoy into our house?' Uncle George asked quizzically.

'That would be us,' I said. 'And we let him in so he could talk to his wife who he still loves and doesn't want to lose so can everyone please stop eavesdropping.'

'Okay Lilypad, we'll lay off,' Uncle George laughed at my annoyed expression.

'What's going on?' Oh please no.

'Your mum and dad are n the kitchen, making up,' Uncle Ron said, putting air quotes around the words 'making up'.

'Ronald you are the most insensitive person I have ever had the misfortune to meet,' Aunt Hermione said huffily.

'But you still love me the most,' he said grinning at her and quickly pulling her into a kiss.

'My parents are in there?' Scorpius asked sounding dazed.

SCORPIUS

Yes so forgive me for being a little surprised that my parents, who had split up were in the Weasleys kitchen 'making up'. What the hell does that even mean. No one was telling me anything. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were snogging. Al, Lily, Mr. Potter and the other Mr. Weasley were trying not to laugh. I mean what in Merlin's name was going on?

'Why are my parents in the kitchen Lil?' I asked pleadingly. 'What's Dad doing at the Burrow?'

'I think you should let them explain,' she said smiling at me.

'No just tell me now.'

'Scor I really don't think I should. You deserve to hear it from them.'

'Fine,' I said, and I pushed the door open. Contrary to popular belief my parents were not having sex on the kitchen table. They were just talking. Dad smiled broadly at me.

'I missed you Scor,' he said walking over to give me a hug. I instinctively ducked out of it.

'What are you doing here Dad?' I asked, my tone cold and unforgiving.

His smile quickly dropped off his face.

'I thought I should…' he sentence petered out.

'You haven't talked to me for a year and now you think you can just hug me and everything'll be alright? It doesn't work that way Dad. Mum might forgive you and you may be one big happy family again but I'm not going to be a part of it.'

'Scorpius,' Dad said sounding anguished.

'What?' I replied harshly.

'I love you and I always will. I messed up and I am sorry. I wasn't there for you when you needed my support and I want you to know that I'll be there for you no matter what you do and what you want to become.'

I didn't say anything and he hugged me. My mother joined in and for the first time I felt comfortable and happy around my family.

Dad took Mum home but I didn't want to leave the Burrow. I wasn't ready to move back home and in any case I was moving into that flat with Al. We decided to go ahead with that plan though I knew he now felt vaguely uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a house with his sister's boyfriend. But he was still my best friend and he figured that if Uncle Ron could handle his sister dating his best friend he could handle me dating Lily.

'So you're actually leaving,' she said when we were sprawled in the couch, my head in her lap.

'Yeah, we're moving out tomorrow. It's the last day we'll spend under the same roof,' I said, knowing I was going to miss her terribly.

'No you silly,' she giggled, 'you forgot about the wedding. It's happening here. And you're going to have to stay here for at least a week and since everyone else will probably be very very busy they aren't going to pay much attention to us now are they? I still haven't shown you the old tree house. I have a feeling we're going to spend a lot of time in there.'

**a/n: So that's the last chapter. Hope you liked it. So there's going to be and epilogue but that might take a while to write. But this is basically it. I've started writing a new story about Al and Ariana so please check it out when I put it up. Oh and I finally got on to Pottermore! I got sorted into Ravenclaw so I was very very happy. **  
><strong>Anyway much love.<strong>  
><strong>-LifeOnTheMoon <strong>


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

A silvery patronus galloped up to Lily. 'Baby's here, come to Mungo's' it said.

'ALBUS, SCORPIUS, THE BABY'S HERE.' She yelled. They ran out of their rooms and started putting on their coats. Scorpius side-alonged Lily to Mungo's and they rushed up to the Creevey ward. The waiting room slowly filled with many relatives and Harry paced nervously in front of the door. He was going to be a grandfather.

Daemon and Rose looked at each other awkwardly from across the room while Ron glared at him angrily.

'Why is this taking so long?' Scorpius asked nervously about four hours in. He hadn't seen his cousin yet and he was starting to freak out.

'She's in labour you idiot. It's not that easy to pop a child out of your-'

'Okay okay I get it,' he said.

Ten minutes later James burst through the door.

'It's over,' he said a grin on his face. 'I have a baby boy.' Everyone rushed to hug him.

'We've decided to name him Remus. But only if it's okay with you,' he said to Teddy.

Teddy grinned. 'I'm pretty sure Dad would've like that.'

'And his middle name's going to be Harry because I hope he turns out as good of a person as you dad,' James said.

His father hugged him. 'I'm so proud of you son. I know you'll make an excellent father.'

'Okay now who wants to see the baby?' James asked excitedly.

Scor, Al, Dad and Lily got to go in first. Violet was holding her baby and smiling broadly. 'Isn't he gorgeous,' she said softly. The baby yawned and blinked. His eyes were violet and he had a little tuft of red hair.

'Hello Remus,' Harry said softly, gently stroking his grandson's head. 'I'm your granddad.'

Ginny smiled at him. 'We're grandparents now. God I feel old,' she said jokingly.

Scorpius stared at the baby transfixed. 'He's so tiny,' he said his voice full of emotion. He silently vowed from that day on to never ever let anything bad happen to his godson. He looked down at the beautiful redhead clinging to his arm equally fascinated by the tiny miracle in front of them and knew in that instant that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Because he knew that where ever they were in the world when he was with Lily he felt at home.

**a/n: So I'm finally done. I hope you liked reading the story as much as I liked writing it. And I want to thank all my consistent reviewers**  
><strong>Bucky5, diyame, krc101, misspotter94 and JesseHP. I actually love all of you :) Oh and my new story about Albus and Ariana will be up very very soon. It's called 'Between The Drinks And Subtle Things'. It's very different from all my LilyScorpius stories. So please check it out and tell me what you think :)  
>Much love<br>LifeOnTheMoon**


End file.
